


Fight Me

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author!Clarke, F/M, Fluff, cop!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke is a famous author, Bellamy is a cop and she needs some help planning out fight scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

“Miller help me out, won’t you? I really need to see if someone of my size could actually do this. I’ll even include you in my acknowledgements!”

Blue eyes wide, Clarke continues to plead with her best friend to help her out a bit on this one thing. Being a writer of a popular spy series meant that Clarke was always asking her friends to help out with the research that was involved in writing the books. (The last book Raven had helped her with a powerful explosive that almost destroyed their kitchen.)

This time it was Miller who was being used for his size and the fact that he was a cop. Clarke needed help figuring out if someone the size of her main character would be able to take down someone who was much bigger than her. Luckily Clarke had based her character’s height on herself so that hadn’t been the problem. She had only needed someone who was significantly bigger than her.

That’s where Miller came in.

Miller sighs softly before saying, “Fine I guess I’ll help you but only because you babysat for Monty and I.”

A grin blooms across Clarke’s face and she jumps up , wrapping her arms around Miller’s neck. He just pats her on the back, a small smile on his face.

“I can’t do it now though. Monty is home alone with the twins and he’s going to need my help soon.”

“Okay how about you stop by my apartment tomorrow before your shift?”

Miller nods before detaching himself from Clarke, making his way towards the door. Clarke smiles after him happy to have someone who was willing to help her out.

 

* * *

 

“So what do you need me to do?”

“Just come closer so I can see if I’m able to hit you hard enough that you stumble slightly before I fully take you down.”

“You’re going to knock Miller out? Do you see the size of him?”

A scowl forming on her face Clarke glares across the room at one Bellamy Blake who was leaning against her wall, toned arms crossed over his rather broad shoulder.

When Miller had showed up at her door, Clarke had swung the door open not expecting to see the bane of her existence standing behind him. A frown had appeared on her face as she growled, “Why’s he with you?”

“Clarke, you know he’s my partner.”

“Yeah but what’s he doing here?”

“He is right here and my car is in the shop being fixed so Miller offered me a ride into work. Trust me, princess, I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me to be.”

Clarke’s scowl only deepened at the sound of that infuriating nickname Bellamy had given her when they had first met. Coming from a rough background where money had been tight, when Bellamy had met Clarke who was all blue eyes and pretty blonde curls that screamed “rich” he couldn’t help but be bitter.

Throw in the fact that both Bellamy and Clarke had strong personalities that clashed and it was the perfect beginning to a friendship.

“I would appreciate it if you just kept your mouth shut or I’m going to kick you out.”

From the doorway Bellamy just rolls his eyes but stays quiet choosing instead to watch with crucial eyes as Clarke motions Miller forward, who unwillingly inches closer.

“Are you sure you ready, Clarke?”

Clarke takes a deep breath and nods before recollecting the hours upon hours of self defense classes she had taken with a tough woman named Anya who had shown her what it meant to be strong after a particularly nasty breakup.

Raising her fists up slightly, she nods at Miller again, calmly preparing herself for the attack that she was about to execute. Miller looks uneasy but he eventually lashes forward arm moving towards Clarke.

What he doesn’t anticipate is for her to move out of the way. Ducking under his arm Clarke instead comes closer to his face and quickly strikes him in the nose with a punch that has him seeing stars.  

As Miller stumbles slightly, blood gushing from his nose, Clarke strikes again, this time hitting him squarely in the back of the knees and forcing Miller down to the floor. As Miller lays on the ground, head still spinning, Clarke grins, placing her foot squarely on his back.

She looks up at Bellamy, surprised to see him already staring at her something akin to proudness and admiration in his eyes. For some reason seeing Bellamy look at her with something other than a scowl has Clarke blushing and she quickly turns her gaze away.

“That was impressive, princess.” Bellamy’s voice was low, sending a shiver down Clarke’s spine for indiscernible reasons (she knew why). “But I think you could do even better. Fight me.”

Shocked, Clarke looks at Bellamy with wide eyes before a groan from the ground startles her out of her stupor.

“You plan on getting off me anytime soon?”

Looking down at Miller sheepishly, Clarke moves her foot from his back before offering a hand to help him. Miller takes it, allowing Clarke to pull him back to his feet.

He brushes his clothes off before offhandedly saying, “A real fight between the two of you is something I definitely want to see.”

Clarke looks back over at Bellamy who is still staring at her an inscrutable look in his eyes. She takes a deep breath, letting it out before muttering, “Sure why not? It’ll be fun to kick your ass.”

Bellamy’s chuckle is light and full of mirth something Clarke has never hear before and it warms her heart.

“We’ll see about that.”

He moves to where Miller had been standing, facing Clarke with his lips upturned and eyebrows slightly raised. Clarke rolls her eyes before looking at him as well, her fists raised once again.

Clarke expects Bellamy to make the first move, since whenever they fight he’s always the one who starts it but this time he just waits, watching, looking at her with an unnerving calm that has her swallowing nervously. She moves forward cautiously, not too close as to be within in his reach but close enough that she can now see his eyes were uncharacteristically soft for someone who she was about to fight.

Clarke arches an eyebrow at Bellamy silently asking, ‘You gonna start?’

His reply is a simple smile before he moves, leg sweeping towards Clarke. She’s shocked at first before side stepping it and moving closer to Bellamy aiming for his stomach. She hits him hard enough to knock the breath out of him but he’s stays up.

Clarke moves out of the way before Bellamy can retaliate choosing instead to dart away from, watching to see what his next move would be.

“You sure can pack a punch princess.”

“Come at me again and you’ll see how much harder I can hit.”

From the doorway Miller’s voice sounds, “Is this some kind of weird foreplay because Bellamy and I don’t have time for that. We need to leave soon so hurry up and end this fight.”

Ignoring the first part of Miller’s words Clarke focuses on destroying the arrogant jerk who was staring at her with that awful smirk on his face. Before Clarke can control her anger and desire to win, she charges at Bellamy intending to prove him wrong once and for all.

As she moves her hand towards his face, Clarke doesn’t anticipate Bellamy wrapping an arm around her waist with one hand and grabbing her flying fist with the other so he could firmly trap her against his very hard body.

Her arm is behind her back, trapped between their bodies while his hand is flat on her stomach holding her down. His breath tickles her ear when he bends down to whisper,

“I win.”

Clarke doesn’t struggle immediately, instead she’s highly aware of every place Bellamy’s body is touching hers and how his voice is low making his chest rumble smoothly. She’s focused on curls she can feel brushing against her neck when he bent down to speak to her.

No Clarke doesn’t move at once. She just savors the closeness of Bellamy Blake something she never thought she would enjoy.

“Okay this is getting creepy now. I’m positive that this Blake’s idea of seduction and by the look on your face, Clarke, he’s succeeding. We are leaving now. I’ll drop you off after our shift, Blake.”

“See you later, Clarke.”

With that Bellamy lets her go and Clarke sags a little bit, the support of him suddenly missing. She’s still surprised not really aware as to what was going on. All she knew that somewhere along the line she had grown to not hate Bellamy Blake and instead wanted to hear him say her name all night long.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
